


'Cause Baby You're a Firework

by sterekruinedme



Series: Sterek Sundays [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alive Laura Hale, Alpha Derek Hale, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Beach House, Beaches, Derek Hale Loves Stiles Stilinski, Disney Movies, Donuts, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Everyone Is Alive, Everyone lives in the Hale house, Fireworks, Fluff, Fourth of July, Full Moon, Full Shift Werewolves, Ice Cream, Love Confessions, Multi, Out of Character Derek, Pack Bonding, Pack Cuddles, Pack Dad Derek Hale, Sandcastles, Sparklers, Stiles Stilinski Loves Derek Hale, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Werewolf Weekend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-01 08:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11482209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sterekruinedme/pseuds/sterekruinedme
Summary: Just a happy little Fourth of July AU I wanted to write because it's cute and my last fic was really sad.





	'Cause Baby You're a Firework

**Author's Note:**

> My awesome Sterek writing partner, Namidagoe, and I have decided to post a new work about our OTP every other Sunday, where we both write for the same prompt. Week #2: Fourth of July

"Babe, come on! It'll be fun!"  
"No."  
"Give me one good reason!"  
"There will be too many people."

Stiles huffs. Getting his stoic Alpha of a boyfriend to agree to anything remotely social is like pulling teeth.

"That's not a good enough reason. Everyone else is really excited about it, and we're all just waiting on you. So, stop being such a sourwolf and say you'll come!"

Derek levels Stiles with a glare. "You want me to go to the beach, which is a three-hour drive away, to spend the Fourth of July weekend at my family's beach house. Do I have that right?"

Stiles does not back down. "Not just you!" he argues. "The rest of the pack, and me! It'll be a bonding weekend where we can roast marshmallows by the fire, snuggle while watching movies, and see the fireworks display on the beach! It sounds like so much fun!"

"It sounds really crowded," Derek counters.

"You know what, fine. Don't come. I'll just go with everyone else, and I'll make sure to cuddle with everyone extra hard, so my scent is alllllll over them, and you have to deal with that." The betrayed look Derek gives Stiles lets the younger boy know that the werewolf caved.

Stiles gives his signature devilish smirk as he runs around the house screaming, "HE'S COMING! HE'S COMING! HE'S COMING! HE'S COMING!"

Six different sets of cheers can be heard throughout the many rooms in the house. Derek shakes his head. _The things I do for this boy_ , he thinks with a smile.

Even though Derek knows there will be a shit ton of people at the beach this weekend, he could actually admit to himself that he is looking forward to it. A whole weekend of pack bonding is always exciting, but the prospect of three uninterrupted days with Stiles is even more so.

The Sheriff had been keeping a close eye on Stiles ever since he announced their relationship to the man, and Derek was always careful. Stiles and Derek hadn't done anything past making out, but every time he was in the Sheriff's presence, Derek felt like he had broken every law there was by just holding Stiles' hand. Stiles understood why they rarely showed physical affection in front of his father, but like Derek, he wished for more.

Stiles comes back from running throughout the Hale house and collapses on top of Derek. The smothering hug that is crushing the werewolf made Derek appreciate how strong Stiles could be if he wanted to. It is one of the things he loved about the hyperactive human.

Love. It's a strange concept to Derek, because he had never been in a relationship before where he thought he was in love. But with Stiles, he knows he's falling in love, and he's falling fast. Derek figures the moment his feelings towards the younger boy changed from "you're annoying leave me alone" to "you're useful and sort of tolerable" was the incident at the pool three years ago.

Stiles' stupid yet selfless insistence on staying by Derek's side and not letting him drown made him appreciate the human that much more. Since then, it has been a gradual progression towards affection, and an even slower progression to Derek gathering up the courage to finally ask Stiles out on a date.

He cannot remember who was more shocked when the words tumbled out of his lips in a nervous spiel. In the past, Derek had faced werewolves, Alphas, Berserkers, kanimas, Darachs, Oni, and a deadpool, but the stunned silence that followed Derek's question was the most nerve-wracking thing he had ever experienced.

It took a while for Stiles to realize that, no, Derek in fact was not kidding, and seriously wanted to take him out on a date. The ear to ear grin that spread across Stiles' face as he said yes will forever be ingrained into Derek's memory.

Derek's thoughts return to the present as he hears the "thank yous" mumbled into his neck as Stiles gets comfortable on top of him. He did not realize how much Stiles had been counting on him going.

Derek wraps his arms around his boyfriend. "Anything for you," he whispers into the soft brown hair.  

If Scott walks in a few minutes later and sees his best friend sleeping happily on top of his Alpha, and secretly takes a picture, well, no one has to know. 

+++

It does not take much convincing to get Talia Hale to agree to the pack using the beach house. She claims it would be a great experience for them, as she feels that any opportunity for pack bonding should be taken advantage of. 

She takes the liberty of excusing herself and her husband from accompanying the young werewolves, as Derek needs time to adjust to being the Alpha on his own and get used to the new ways the pack will interact with him. Originally, Laura was supposed to receive the Alpha power when Talia was ready to pass it on, but she was uncomfortable with that much power. Derek was astonished when she respectfully declined, making him the next able recipient. He accepted the power under the promise that he will use it to protect his pack at all costs. 

He has had the power for a mere four months, which is around the same time he and Stiles got together. Looking back, he's glad he accepted the power, because with it came the confidence to pursue a relationship. A relationship, he might add, that has made him happier than he could have imagined. Being partners against the supernatural with Stiles was okay. They spent time together, but it was almost strictly for planning and research. Being friends with Stiles, (which took a great deal of time and patience to happen) was better. They spent more time together, but it was often with other pack members around. During those few instances where it was just him and Stiles, he found himself craving for more. He had the desire to hold Stiles in his arms, and discover what his lips would feel like against his own. Finally, finally, _finally,_ his fantasies came true, and he loved every minute of it.  

Derek often catches himself daydreaming about Stiles, or stopping what he is doing to simply watch him across the room. Everything about Stiles makes Derek smile; his sarcasm, his wit, his laugh, his smile, his eyes, his long limbs in constant motion, his passion for baseball and science fiction, his love and devotion to the pack and his father, his hugs, his kisses...Derek shakes his head. The list could go on forever. 

Stiles is so distracting that it's not fair. Seriously. The amount of time Derek spends not focused on his task because he's thinking about Stiles like a love-struck idiot is ridiculous. 

Like right now. He's supposed to be packing, and he's pretty sure Isaac has been talking to him for the last ten minutes. He's been in a daze since Stiles announced the trip to him earlier that day. He is actually excited, and it shows. 

Erica keeps giving him sly grins whenever she catches him smiling, which is unsettling. 

Derek tries as hard as he can to get through the rest of the night without falling into a "love coma" as Scott puts it. _Sometimes I really want to punch that kid_ , Derek thinks to himself. 

Amazingly, Derek manages to pack a backpack full of clothes for the weekend, his bathing suit, and three bottles of sunblock. He doesn't trust his pack to be safe in the sun, and he would have to deal with it if they all fry.

When he comes downstairs with his bag in hand, he sees Boyd and Cora in the kitchen preparing snacks for the drive up. Even though the trip is a mere three hours, the pack is physically incapable of going more than an hour without eating. Do not even mention Stiles. That kid shovels food down faster than all the werewolves, which is frightening. 

Laura and Isaac have been packed since yesterday, so they have just been hanging out in the living room playing cards. Erica keeps running around the house in a panic, because she has articles of clothing literally everywhere, but cannot find the one bathing suit she wants to bring, even though she owns eight pairs.  

Scott and Stiles take the Jeep back to their houses to get their stuff together, as they are the only two pack members that do not live in the Hale mansion. 

Everyone is packed and ready to go by the time the two boys arrive an hour later+, carrying four boxes of donuts. Derek sees them and sighs dramatically as his five other pack members race over to grab one. As the Alpha, it is his responsibility to keep everyone from wolfing out and running around the forest terrorizing people when they get sugar rushes. 

Personally, he thinks that is completely unfair. If werewolves heal so fast, they should be able to burn off sugar that quickly as well. But no. Derek has to play babysitter to basically a group of children running around, making his life difficult. The worst part is that his pack is extremely susceptible to sugar, so they are constantly bouncing off the walls. 

Laura notices his disgruntled expression, and laughs loudly. She comes over with a cruller in one hand as she munches on a classic vanilla with sprinkles with the other. "Come on, Der-bear. Eat the donut. It's your favvvvoooorrrriiittteee," she singsongs. Derek doesn't budge. "Stiles got it especially for you...".  Derek's face softens a fraction of a degree and he takes the cruller from her. "I'm going to eat this, but I am highly offended by it," he declares, while taking a bite. _Damn, is it good_. 

Laura chuckles as she recognizes the movie quote. "What are you, the Lorax?" 

"Maybe."

"You wish you were the Lorax. Your mustache would be cooler."

"I wouldn't mind being the Lorax right about now. He doesn't have a werewolf pack to deal with that has ingested a candy store amount of sugar this morning. And if I remember correctly, this was supposed to be your job." Derek pretends to pout but there is no heat behind his words. As much as he quote-unquote complains, he would not give up his power for anything. He loves the new dynamic he now has with the pack. 

Laura knows Derek is joking, and glances over at the betas. What she sees makes her smirk. "Nah, I'm good. Don't want the responsibility of dragging actual-wolves Cora and Erica off Stiles as they lick his face again and again." 

"Ha ha, very funny," Derek deadpans. 

Laura puts on her sunglasses on and shrugs. "See for yourself."

Scoffing, Derek turns back to the group of betas he took his eyes off of for less than a minute to see Laura was right. Stiles is on the ground, laughing, as he tries to push the she-wolves off his chest. His unsuccessful grunts of effort are apparently amusing to the boys, because Isaac and Scott are laughing obnoxiously loud, and Boyd is recording it all on his phone. 

"Oh, come on. Really?" Derek groans. "You're older, you do it," he whines to Laura. 

"Nope. They're your betas. Go deal with it."

 _Laura is enjoying this too much. It's like watching me deal with children_. 

"Fine," he heads towards his betas, mumbling about how he's technically in charge of Laura since he's the Alpha. Of course, valuing his safety, he makes sure she cannot hear him. 

He can't help the warm glow of affection that swells up in his chest. He has a smile on his face, as he approaches his betas - his family - with love and adoration. 

The brown wolf that is Cora and the blonde wolf that is Erica are rolling on top of Stiles, on their backs as he continues to try and push them off. His smile shows that he really does not being the girls' cushion, but that does not erase the fact that they are heavy. 

Derek comes to the group, and pretends to be stern. "Alright. You two weirdos had your fun crushing my boyfriend. Shift back so we can get going. In fact, start bringing the bags to the car."

Cora begrudgingly gets off Stiles, with Erica following. She rolls her eyes and trots back to the house, where Laura stands in the doorway. She shifts back as she reaches the porch steps, and proceeds to turn around and blow a raspberry at her brother.

Derek is about to reiterate his instructions to Erica when he is suddenly knocked off his feet with the breath sucked out of his lungs when he hits the ground. He looks up to see a panting Erica on top of him. She licks him three times before she heads back to the house, where she too shifts back to human. 

"Was that necessary?" he calls.

"Absolutely," he hears in response. 

Derek huffs before he accepts the outstretched hand in front of him. Stiles pulls him to his feet, and helps him dust the dirt from his back. He may have spent a little more time than necessary patting Derek's ass. But hey, who's complaining? 

"You okay?" Stiles asks.

"I'm fine. Are you?" 

"Yeah. I just forgot how heavy the girls were. Thank god Laura didn't join them, or I could have been flattened." 

Boyd comes up behind them and thumps Stiles on the back of his head. "Never say that around the girls, or they will kill you painfully. Trust me." Boyd does not speak much, but when he does, it's usually with words of wisdom. 

He goes back into the house to help load the car, dragging Scott and Isaac by the collars of their shirts to get them moving. 

When it is just the two of them left, Derek laces his fingers with Stiles' and kisses his forehead. "You're the worst."

Stiles looks offended. "What did I do?" 

"You brought four boxes of donuts. Two are gone already. Enough said."  

Stiles snickers. "It's not my job to make your life easy. I'm here for the food. Take better notice of your pack next time and we won't have this problem."

"Yeah, yeah. Come on, let's help them load the car. Scott has no idea what he's doing."

"Does he ever?"

"Nope. Good point."

The truck is packed quickly, and everyone is ready to go. 

The pack all kiss Talia on the cheek as they are leaving, and remind her that they will be back on Monday. She then becomes the annoying mother, warning everyone to put on sunblock and take lots of pictures. She even tells Laura and Cora to make sure Isaac and Scott don't kill themselves or each other with their clumsiness, which makes the boys' faces turn red. 

Their relationship is still quite new, and they have not completely adjusted to hear it being talked about by the others. They blush whenever it is brought up, which the others find endearing. 

Finally, with everything said and done, they get in the car and begin their drive. Derek is in the passenger seat with Boyd driving. Cora, Isaac, and Scott are squished together in the middle row, and have deemed themselves the keepers of the snacks. Stiles is sprawled across Laura and Erica in the last row, with his head in Erica's lap and his feet on Laura. It's a tight little ball he has put himself in, but no one is complaining. 

+++

Boyd pulls up to the house at 3 p.m. on Thursday, July 2nd. They come for the extra day today to make sure they have enough time to everything they have planned. Since the beach house is owned by the Hales, it it unsurprisingly enormous. There are four floors, including a basement, with ten bedrooms and six bathrooms. Five bedrooms are chosen by the pack on the second floor. 

They do not waste time unpacking. They simply grab what they need for the moment and walk onto the boardwalk. Cora saw flyers for new attractions added to the amusement area, and she suggested they all go there. 

The first thing the pack does upon nearing the rides is race over to the bumper cars. Laura leads the way, insisting on paying for everyone's tickets. Despite many protests, she buys them all unlimited passes for all the rides. Normally Derek would shy away from overly crowded areas such as this, but being near his pack makes it okay.

Derek also finds it reassuring that there are not many kids here today for some reason. He is enjoying the lack of screaming that usually accompanies being out in public. 

The day passes by in a blur of laughter, screams, and overall exhilaration. They have an easy dinner of pizza before they resume their fun. Scott and Stiles enter an intense competition of who can win the most prizes. Despite Scott's obvious advantage of having heightened reflexes and coordination, Stiles refuses to back down. It's quite entertaining to watch. 

Laura and Cora become inspired by the two best friends, and challenge Derek to mini-golf. The whole pack plays, but the sibling rivalry is the clear highlight. As sophisticated and put together as Derek is, he apparently cannot hit a golf ball to save his life. Boyd wastes no time making fun of his Alpha every time he misses the hole (which is a lot). By the end of the game, Cora ends up winning with an impressive score of 47, and she rubs it in everyone's faces. Derek comes in last with a score of 112, and deems the game "stupid" and "distracting with all the props". Stiles just kisses him on the nose and buys him popcorn to make him feel better. 

At the end of the night, after more rides and Boyd's failed attempt to buy cotton candy for Erica, the pack returns to the beach house. No one is that tired, so they change into their pajamas and decide to watch a movie. After skimming through the selection already in the house, Disney's _Hercules_ is suggested at Isaac's request. 

Five minutes later they're all curled up on the couch, eating ice cream (that Derek reluctantly agreed to) and making dumb commentary. Erica and Boyd have laid out blankets and pillows on the floor and have been chilling down there for a while.

Soon, Laura and Cora lay on top of them, followed by Isaac and Scott. Stiles sees where this is headed and pulls Derek onto the floor to complete the pack pile. This always ends up happening when they watch movies. Laying on top of, next to, and across each other is somehow a stress-reducing bonding method. 

It is not long before the movie ends and everyone but Stiles has fallen asleep. He gently crawls out from where he has Cora and Derek's arms draped over his chest He picks up his phone from the couch and sees a missed call from his dad. He is going to call him back when he turns back to his pack to see if they are all still asleep. What he sees warms his heart.  

There are seven of the most important people in his life together on the floor, engaged in basically one giant hug. Boyd and Erica are still on their stomachs, with Laura resting her head on Boyd's back. Erica has her arm sprawled across Isaac and Scott simultaneously, drawing them closer to her. The two boyfriends are snuggled up close, with Scott being Derek's cushion. Derek, being the adorable asshole that he is, has his whole body laying spread-eagled over Scott, with his arm reaching out for Cora. Cora is lying across Boyd and Erica's legs, and her arm is also reaching out for her brother. In between the siblings is a large and empty space on top of Isaac where Stiles had spent the last hour. He could see now that Derek and Cora have crawled slightly closer to each other, as they are both subconsciously searching for Stiles in their sleep.  

Unable to resist the temptation, Stiles takes multiple pictures of the pack alone, and then takes a few selfies of the pile, with his face in the corner of the picture, not blocking anyone. He sends them all to Talia, Melissa McCall, and his dad. He then adds all the pictures to a folder on his phone dedicated to the pack. Call him a sap, but that folder takes up most of his camera roll and he loves it to death. 

He smiles when the adults text him back almost immediately sending their love. He quietly heads to his and Derek's bedroom to call the sheriff back. They talk for a while, about the sheriff's shift that day, about the drive up and what the house looks like. Stiles tells him about his day and how much fun he had, and how they ended the night with _Hercules._ His dad asks him about what the pack pile was really about, as he is still unclear about all of the werewolf/pack dynamics. Stiles gladly tells him that they are a sacred pack ritual that the Hales have been doing for generations, where they all cuddle together like the wolves they are. It shows trust, loyalty, and love, to be this close to others while they are their most vulnerable. 

"Dad, I love this pack so much. I know I'm human so I can't possibly share the same bonds the werewolves do, but it doesn't matter. I see this pack as closer than family, and I know they feel the same way about me. Looking at the pile in person makes me happier than I could have ever imagined. I love everyone _so much,_ " Stiles reveals, to which he figures the sheriff already knew. 

He can hear the smile in his dad's voice when he asks, "Is there anyone in particular you love more than the others?" 

Stiles blushes. He has talked to his father about how much Derek means to him and how happy he is now that he's dating him. He has never outright said to him that he loves Derek, but his father isn't stupid. He sees the lovesick gazes the boyfriends throw in each other's direction when the other is not looking. "Dad, you know the answer already."

"So, you do love him then, is that what you're saying?

"Yeah, Dad, I do. I really do."

The sheriff's voice comes back happier than Stiles anticipates. "Good for you, son. I'm proud of you. Now all you have to do is tell him."

Stiles clams up at that. "Um, you see, I was planning on it, but then I realized how big of a deal that is, and I have decided to live my life as a coward and not say anything. Unless he says something first, of course." 

The sigh that follows is expected. "Stiles, what are you waiting for? You know you love him, and anyone within a twenty-mile radius can see how much that boy loves you. Tell him, and you will feel so much better. Trust me."

"Okay, that's a valid point, but you're forgetting the part where I'm a wimp." 

"I honestly do not know what you are afraid of. Derek clearly adores you with every fiber of his being. If you are worried about his feelings not being reciprocated, trust me when I say with absolute certainty that they will be."

Stiles is getting emotional the more he envisions confessing his feelings. He knows his dad is right, and makes up his mind to tell Derek on the Fourth of July. During the fireworks, when it is just the two of them alone in the moment. 

+++

Boyd is the first one up the next morning. and silently groans when he realizes that there is no chance of him being able to move with two Hale girls laying on him. He tries to turn as much as he can without disturbing Laura, but he does not need to worry. She sleeps like the dead. He gets as good of a look as he can of his pack, and he feels warm inside. The close proximity to so many people would normally bother others, but the pack seems to have inched their ways closer to each other during the night, so there is no space at all between anyone. It must look so bizarre to an outsider.

He kisses Erica on the cheek, which wakes her up. Trapped beneath everyone else, they have no choice but to remain in this position until the others decide to get up. Boyd is not complaining, though. This gives him plenty of time to stare into his girlfriend's beautiful eyes. Erica's sexy smile has always enticed Boyd, but it's the small, reserved only for him one that makes him swell with endearment. 

They feel Laura starting to stir, and their peaceful bubble of uninterrupted bliss is shattered. Oh well. Today is the beach day, and they can get some alone time later. 

+++

As soon as Scott wakes up, the pack silently thanks the gods that they own their own private section of the beach for tonight. He is a ball of untamed energy, and is currently running up and down the stairs in anticipation for the fireworks. It'll be the first time he can experience anything of this magnitude with the new senses his acceptance into the Hale pack gives him, and he cannot wait. He also took the liberty of buying each member of his newest family the same American flag T-Shirt, and insists on everyone wearing theirs. Erica squeals when they have all been put on, and runs for her phone to take selfies. She has been taking photography classes run by a beta from another pack that has taught her how to play around with the camera so that the werewolves' faces are not obscured by the flash triggered by their eyes. 

Being the Pack Dad that he is, Derek packs two coolers of sandwiches and drinks for them to take down to the beach with them, as well as towels, sunblock, tanning lotion, and a collapsible umbrella. Isaac is overseeing toys and games, Cora is in charge of music, and Erica wants to take her new waterproof camera to "capture the magic", as she put it. She is the only one whom Stiles has told about confessing his love for Derek tonight. He would have told Scott, but as much as Stiles loves his puppy-eyed best friend, Scott is incapable of not sharing everything with Isaac. Not that that is a bad thing, except Isaac cannot keep a secret to save his life. He's such a gossip. 

Erica is the only person he trusts to tell his plans to where they will not get back to Derek and ruin the surprise. When the fireworks start, she is going to make sure her camera is lying next to Stiles and Derek and positioned at their faces, with the presumption that it is turned off. Derek won't notice. 

Not only does Stiles trust Erica to do the camerawork for him, but once she got a whiff of his plans (before he even told her), she made him swear that she would get her own copy. He agreed, only because she was freaking him out with her stare. 

The Hale section of the beach stretches on for two miles left and right, but is only a few hundred steps from the house. Prime real estate at its best. The short distance from the house proves perfect for a barbeque later. The pack heads down to the beach at 2:00 o'clock, and the first thing Isaac wants to do after setting up all the blankets is build a sandcastle. He brought large shovels and buckets to play with, which nobody noticed. Derek makes him put sunblock on first, and Isaac sits there the entire time it is being applied pouting like a child. Once all seven werewolves have put sunscreen on each other, all but Derek shift into full wolves to help Isaac with his castle. Boyd, Laura, and Scott get started right away with the digging, while Isaac and Cora run around with pails in their mouths, collecting water and sand. Erica is taking pictures, which seems difficult with her paws, but she's managing.

Derek stays behind to apply sunblock to Stiles' back, and the two lay underneath the shade of the umbrella. They both want to read for a little bit before joining in the fun. Despite the heat, they lay right next to each other with no space between them. Derek takes Stiles' hand in his and presses a light kiss to his knuckles. Stiles responds by rubbing his nose quickly against Derek's neck, which the Alpha loves.

They are able to remain in their little moment for merely three minutes before Laura decides it is a good time to harass them. She nudges against the two of them relentlessly until they stand up, and pushes both of them towards the rest of the wolves running wild.

"What are you waiting for? Go shift. Be with your pack the way an Alpha is supposed to," Stiles tells him.

Derek kisses him on the cheek and leans down to all fours as his tan skin changes to pitch-black fur. His piercing scarlet eyes turn back to his boyfriend, and even though Stiles has seen Derek in his wolf-form several times before now, he is still in awe of the beauty, intelligence, and power behind those eyes.

Derek and Laura run off together to join the other wolves, and barrel head-first into their family. Scott goes flying, and Cora reciprocates by jumping on Laura. Soon, the wolves are almost indistinguishable as they roll around on each other. Stiles takes the camera from Erica, allowing her to join the fun. She leaps on top of Derek, making him fall to his side. He is instantly bombarded with the other six werewolves, and is lost to the pile. Stiles stands off to the side, recording everything and laughing his ass off. 

A few moments later, the heat becomes too much for the wolves, and they retreat to the safety of the shaded area under the umbrella. They shift back, guzzling down water bottles. Stiles helps to brush some of the sand off their backs, and they all decide to calm down for a bit and have a snack. Luckily, Derek packed fruit, because of course he did. Boyd had tried smuggling Cheetos, but Derek sniffed them out right away. 

So not only was he limiting everyone's sugar intake, but he had decided to go on a health trip. All sugary snacks had to be approved, and fruit was the new candy in the Hale household. _Healthy my ass_ , the sensible members of the pack all thought. They tried helping each other eat as much sugar as possible without Derek noticing, which unfortunately only happens when they use Stiles as a distraction. 

Whenever sugary snacks are passed throughout the Hale house like a drug deal, Stiles coincidentally decides that's the moment Derek needs to be cuddled, or regaled in yet another tale of him and Scott as kids getting into trouble. They hide snacks in their rooms for Stiles as a consolation prize for "doing all the hard work", as he put it.

Derek acts like he is oblivious to this secret operation, but he's not stupid. Still, he lets them have their fun, and believe they have outsmarted their glorious Alpha.  

For the first time though, no one complains about the fruit. Sure, Scott and Isaac have a moment where they throw blueberries at each other for no reason, but it is all in fun. 

With everyone fully hydrated and cooled down, they return to their sandcastle building. All of the rolling around the wolves did basically resulted in a large sand pile and a sizable ditch. Laura sees the opportunity, and declares that they can expand the ditch to make a moat. Their castle is going to be huge anyway. Of course, it is, because the pack needs to be extra. 

Scott, Stiles, Laura, and Boyd take up the responsibility of completing the moat, since it requires minimal artistic skill. Erica, Derek, Cora, and Isaac will design the bulk of the castle, as they have enough creativity and skill between the four of them to create something interesting. 

The hours pass in a mix of sand, water, music, and food. By 7 o'clock, after having been on the beach for five hours, the castle is declared completed. Many photos have been captured throughout the whole process, and Erica makes sure to get a few of the finished product. 

Leaving their stuff where it is, the pack heads back to the house to grab dinner. Talia Hale has always been picky about her family dragging sand into her beautiful house, so Cora makes sure everyone showers themselves off outside before they go in. 

Dinner is a loud and fun affair. The pack laughs at the fun times they have had so far today. The funniest being when they buried Boyd in the sand and created a mermaid body that appeared to be attached to him. He was busy waxing poetic about how beautiful he is, when a giant wave came out of nowhere. He was covered by the wave, and Erica made sure to pull his head up as soon as possible to make sure he was okay. 

But what they found at the head of the mermaid's body was not the dark-skinned boy they expected. Instead, a grey wolf's head stared back at them in confusion. The seven pack members not buried in the sand burst out laughing, while Boyd's wolf shook the sand from his head and tried to wiggle free. 

As dinner’s conclusion approaches, Derek stands up and taps his fork to his glass to gather everyone’s attention.

"First of all, I would like to wish everyone a Happy Independence Day." He pauses so the others can raise their glasses with him and toast to a happy Independence Day.

"Second, I want to point out how thankful I am to have you weirdos as my pack. Actually, 'pack' is not a strong enough word. You are all my family, and I love each and every one of you with all my heart. I thank Laura and Cora for being the coolest sisters a guy could ask for, who have always supported me no matter what. Next, I thank Isaac, Erica, and Boyd. You three are my first betas, and although times were tough when I turned you, you stuck by me through it all. I want to thank you, Scott, for finally getting your head out of your ass and realizing I was trying to help you. Once that happened, the trust and bond we developed could never be broken, and I am so glad you became part of my family." 

Derek turns his dazzling smile to Stiles, the person he is most grateful for. "Stiles, I'm pretty sure there is not one person in Beacon Hills that does not know how crazy I am about you. Thank you for saying yes when I got through my nervous ramble of asking you out. Thank you for putting up with all my crap and being patient with me. Thank you for caring about me as much as I care about you. And thank you for being the sweetest and most considerate boyfriend ever. You're the best, which I will only say this once because I do not need your ego getting any bigger." 

The six other werewolves cheer as Stiles stands up and wraps his arms around Derek's neck. The hug is so tight that Stiles is momentarily lifted off the floor. The kiss placed to his boyfriend's lips is sweet and short. "I'm thankful for you too," he whispers back. 

+++

Dinner ends shortly after, and the group prepare to head back to the beach to watch the local fireworks show, which is starting in about an hour. They pack a bag of sweatshirts that Stiles puts a surprise into. As they head back down, Scott asks Derek if he knew that tonight is a full moon. Surprisingly, he did not. He ruffles Scott's hair and tells him to be patient. A full moon during the fireworks show is a rare occurrence, but it makes the experience that much better. Which reminds Derek that he is glad he brought earplugs for everyone. They're going to need them.

The blankets are lined up next to each other facing the water so the pack can watch the ocean and relax before the fireworks start. The calming sound of the waves lapping against the shore, coupled with the warm, cozy feeling of his sweatshirt makes Stiles feel sleepy, so he snaps himself awake and heads over to the bag to announce his surprise. He and Scott bought the special sparklers before the trip that you use to create letters out of the flames with. 

Everyone gets excited when Stiles proposes that they use the sparklers to spell out HALE PACK. In fact, eight cellphones are propped up on the cooler with their timers ready to go off to record them, while Erica's camera is there and set to rapid-fire mode to capture as many pictures as possible. Of course, Erica worked her magic on all the cellphones, meaning the werewolves' eyes will no longer set off the flashes again. 

Stiles hands out the sparklers as the phones start recording. They form a random line and coordinate their letters, and on the count of three, the letters H A L E P A C and K are drawing in front of them by flame. The camera's rapid-fire shutter clicking can be heard over the laughter and cheers of the pack. 

As the sparklers die out and their letters begin to fade, the full moon can be seen peeking through the trees. As if to symbolize this weekend, the moon is bright and perfect tonight, bathing the waters below it in its silvery light. 

The fireworks will be starting any minute, so Derek makes sure everyone is wearing their earplugs. Simultaneously, the seven werewolves shift into the magnificent creatures they are to frolic around the beach under the light of the moon before the sky is alight with a thousand colors. Their coats gleam against the water, and this time they make sure Stiles is included from the beginning. 

Knowing he would prefer to not get sand all over him again, the wolves simply nudge against Stiles, lick his face, or lay on the ground so he can scratch their bellies.

The sound of the first firework reverberates through the air, and the wolves wag their tails in excitement.

They return to their spots on the blankets, but more spread out this time, as the couples choose this moment to want to be alone.

Only Derek shifts back to human, as Erica and Boyd, Scott and Isaac, and Laura and Cora curl up next to their partners and watch the skies intently.

The Alpha sits behind his boyfriend and links his fingers with his. Stiles raises their joined hands to rest across his chest as he leans back against Derek's shoulder. The soft kiss pressed to Stiles' temple makes him hum in satisfaction. 

The sky in front of them is lit up by reds, blues, greens, and yellows, and the satisfying bangs and crackles let Stiles know that this is the moment. 

He leans over to get a look at Erica's camera, and smiles when he sees it is discreetly pointed at the two of them. He gives it a wink when he notices the little red "recording" dot is lit up. _Here we go._

“You know, seeing these fireworks really makes me want to start singing.”

“Stiles, you better not start singing Katy Perry.”

“That’s a darn shame _‘cause baby you’re a firework_.”

“No.”

“But babe, _you light up my world like nobody else_.”

“Stiles.” Stiles pauses. Derek leans in for a kiss to make him shut up. It’s rough and passionate, and it makes Stiles’ toes curl.

As they pull away, Derek braces himself. “I love you.” It comes out as a whisper, but sounds like bells ringing to Stiles, who is staring at his boyfriend with a shocked smile on his face. _Derek Hale just told me he loves me! Holy shit, Derek Hale loves me!_

It takes a minute to comprehend, but when he does, he too leans in for a kiss, this one tentative and soft. “I love you too,” he says back to a dumbfounded Derek. Happiness swells up like a balloon inside of Derek, but he doesn’t want to get ahead of himself.

“Really? Are you sure? Because I wasn’t trying to pressure you into saying it back if you weren’t ready. I just finally had to say it,” Derek quickly reassures Stiles.

Stiles simply pulls Derek into his arms. The hug says a thousand things, and Derek wants to cry when he realizes that Stiles means it.

But Stiles also lets him know verbally. He pulls back and wraps his arms around Derek’s neck to look straight into his eyes. He wants to make sure he understands the truth of his words. “Derek Hale, you self-sacrificing idiot, of course I love you. I have loved you for years, because your dumb ass constantly threw yourself into danger to save your pack. And me, the spastic human you had no reason to associate yourself with. You did your best to try and protect everyone, and most of the time your plans didn’t work, but you kept trying. You are the most selfless person I have ever met, except for when you steal some of my curly fries. Then I consider breaking up with you.” Stiles takes a break as Derek laughs, the lines at the corners of his eyes crinkling.

Stiles gently brushes a hair away from Derek’s forehead, and the look of complete adoration he receives in return makes his knees feel weak.

Swallowing the sudden lump in his throat, Stiles continues. “Ever since I’ve met you I have found you intriguing, and I had been dying for the chance to get to know you. I’m so glad you managed to pull your head out of your ass and realize that my company is quality entertainment others would kill for. I know it was rough at first, because my lack of filter and smart mouth made it hard for you to take me seriously. But thank you for sticking with me anyway, and thank you for giving me an actual chance to talk to you without you threatening to rip my throat out. As we became friends, I saw a softer side of you than the grumpy exterior you always showed to everyone. I saw a man who loves thumbhole sweaters (which is insanely adorable by the way), makes breakfast in bed for his family for special occasions, or for no reason at all. I saw a man who trains his pack constantly so they are ready for anything, who has a giant sweet tooth, a passion for reading, and a secret love of kittens. I’ll be damned if I wasn’t head over heels in love with you the first time I saw you reading fairy tales to Isaac when he had nightmares and couldn’t sleep.”

Stiles has to take a minute to breathe and to kiss Derek one more time.

“Still, we were only friends at that point, and in my heart, I wanted more. I so desperately wanted to wrap you up in blankets and smother you in hugs. I wanted to go on dates with you, and cuddle with you, and fall asleep with you in my arms, and make you hot chocolate, and be so freakin’ cute and domestic that we were known as ‘that couple’. But I had no idea how you felt, and I was terrified of confessing my feelings in case they weren’t reciprocated. After months of pining, you became the Alpha and _finally_ asked me out. I was so surprised because I thought I was dreaming, but then the elation kicked in when I realized it was real. Despite your newfound confidence, you looked so nervous and it was completely endearing. These four months have simultaneously felt like a lifetime and like they passed in the blink of an eye. Every moment spent with you is perfect, and I would not trade one second of it for anything. Timewise, our relationship is still new, but to me, it started years ago, and we have just had to get past layers to get to where we are now. I am so thankful to be dating one of the strongest people I have ever met, and I’m not talking about the ability to lift a car over your head. You have the biggest heart I have ever seen, and your love and dedication to me and each individual member of the pack is so great that sometimes it hurts being on the receiving end of so much warmth from you. I love you so much Derek. More than you can ever know.” Stiles sniffles as the tears he didn’t know he was holding fall down his face. He laughs as he realizes these tears are nothing but pure joy.

“I love you so much that I am crying. Derek Hale, I love you, and you cannot imagine how joyful I am that you are in my life."

Derek has been listening to Stiles' declaration in stunned silence since he began. He knows damn well that Stiles cares deeply about him, but he honestly did not expect Stiles to say 'I love you' back. Derek knew he had to say it because he meant it with all his heart. The fact that he heard the words 'I love you' come multiple times out of Stiles' mouth is still trying to be processed in Derek's mind. Not only that, but Stiles' entire speech is giving Derek an inferiority complex. He has never been good with words, but now he feels that the entire English language has slipped away from him. Swelling with emotion, he feels the prickle in his eyes as tears of joy form there.

All he can do in the moment is recover from the surprise of it all, and stare into Stiles' beautiful whiskey eyes gleaming with happiness. 

He hopes he can express how much Stiles means to him and how much he loves him with his body language instead. He pulls Stiles in for the most passionate kiss they have ever shared. His arms wrapped around his boyfriend are clutching him tightly to his chest, and he never wants to let go. By the way Stiles is reciprocating with the same enthusiasm makes Derek confident that Stiles understands the message he is trying to get across. 

They break their kiss for the sole reason of needing to breathe. Stiles curls up back into Derek's arms, and if he looks right at the camera before kissing Derek on the cheek, oh well. 

As inconspicuous as possible, Stiles looks over to Erica, and gives a tiny nod when he sees her staring at him expectantly. Her face lights up and her tail starts wagging like crazy. No one knows about what just happened except Erica, so she knows she has to calm down when Boyd, Isaac and Scott give her weird looks. Still, she gestures towards the camera with an inquisitive expression, and once again, Stiles nods. Erica cannot contain herself, and barks happily. 

The blissful smile has not left Stiles' face, and his eyes twinkle as his heart swells at how happy Erica is for him. 

She finally calms down and settles down next to Boyd again, but out of the corner of his eye he could see her sneaking glances at the two of them. Derek remains completely unaware, as he cannot turn his loving gaze away from the man he loves. 

With great difficulty, Stiles turns his attention back to the fireworks display. He has to admit, they are impressive. But he still feels Derek's eyes locked on him. Turning to his boyfriend, Stiles asks, "What are you looking at? The fireworks are up there. Some of them are really cool!"

Derek beams at Stiles in response. "There is nothing in the world I would rather have my full attention devoted to right now."

Stiles feels a warmth spreading through him that has nothing to do with his sweatshirt or the strong arms around him. He understands now what his parents meant when they talked about being in love and how happy it made them. He gets a firsthand experience at being loved back, and it is with Derek Hale of all people. Stiles' life could not get any better. 

+++

**EPILOGUE**

 

Three years from that first 'I love you', Stiles Stilinski and Derek Hale tie the knot. Their marriage is a long time coming, as everyone expected it to happen years ago. But the happy couple was in no rush. They had each other and had no reservations about getting married right away.

The ceremony is beautiful, of course, and the speeches leave no dry eye in the room. 

But in Derek's opinion, the highlight of the party is seeing the collection of videos about his and Stiles' relationship that Erica compiled. Most of it is them out with the pack, but the few moments she managed to capture of the two of them alone always highlighted the love in Derek's eyes. Seeing himself on video reminds him of all the times he stared at Stiles like he hung the moon when he was not looking. 

The last clip of the video shows a dark beach with Stiles curled up in Derek's arms. He immediately knows what moment this is, and he can't help the tears that wet his eyelashes. He looks at the hand clasped in his, and then to his husband's handsome face. Stiles is beaming, and on screen you can hear Derek say "I love you" with all the confidence he could muster in his voice. 

The crowd awws at how Stiles was shocked at first, but when he launches into his speech about how much he loves Derek, the entire party is wiping their eyes. 

Stiles explains how Erica basically forced his hand into letting her record their special moment. "I originally thought she was being creepy, but now I understand. She knew we would be married. I don't know how, but she did."

Erica comes up silently behind them. Her sudden voice makes both grooms jump. "It's because I'm awesome, and you two were so stupidly in love it's amazing it took you years to grow a pair and go on a date. I had a feeling I would be giving a speech at your wedding the day I first saw you together. Which is why I started writing it that day. You sirs, are welcome." Her proud and affectionate smile for two of her closest friends makes Stiles and Derek appreciate just how wonderful and amazing she really is. 

They pull her into a group hug, squeezing the life out of her. "Erica Reyes, bless your godly soul," Stiles declares with an over-exaggerated bow. 

"You're the best, E. Love you."

"I love you two weirdos too." She kisses them both on the cheek, and then joins the thick of the crowd to hear the praises on her video.

"She's something else, isn't she?" Stiles asks with fondness in his voice. 

"Yeah, she is. But so are you. And that's why I love you with everything I am."

"I love you too, Sourwolf. Never forget that."

"Trust me, I won't."

**Author's Note:**

> This is how I picture the Hale pack as wolves.  
> [ Derek](https://vignette3.wikia.nocookie.net/animal-jam-clans-1/images/6/6f/Eyes-of-a-black-wolf-john-hyde_zpsc2d4dfac-1_zps84ab8dde.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20160924001737)  
> [ Erica](https://a.wattpad.com/cover/27326802-352-k421191.jpg)  
> [ Laura](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/79/f2/24/79f224cfab7d194250bfb32ed340b42a.jpg)  
> [ Isaac](http://68.media.tumblr.com/c584a9bf3b1de4f26fa51b485e60e8f4/tumblr_mk8cr6HgDj1rmb1bso4_500.jpg)  
> [ Cora](http://www.testedich.de/quiz40/picture/pic_1459678961_1.jpg)  
> [ Scott](https://www.polyvore.com/cgi/img-thing?.out=jpg&size=l&tid=60595382)  
> [ Boyd](http://www.gifs-animados.es/wallpapers/wallpapers/wolven/wallpaper-wolven-27652.jpg)
> 
> By the way, finding the perfect pictures took forever! Do you agree with my choices? Let me know :)  
> Also, sorry this is a week late but my motivation and creativity literally came and went faster than I could blink


End file.
